Snap
by put here 2 feel joy
Summary: "Don't worry, he'll still be your same old dad in the end, now wont he?" Hermione/OC, Hermione/Draco
1. Mudblood

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and it's rightful characters belong JK Rowling._

_

* * *

_

"Granger, wait!"

"Bugger off, Malfoy." Hermione Granger said dismissively, navigating her way through the crowded corridor. Hermione had an important conference she wanted to be early for and she had no time for a little chat. These days, the ministry wasn't the best place for a private conversation, especially not one with her least favorite co-worker. Draco pressed his lips into a thin line and rolled his eyes, clearly anxious to say something to her. Seeing she wasn't about to slow down, as a last resort he grabbed her roughly by the upper arm and forced her into an empty office. Hermione stumbled, whipping around to face him with a vicious glare set on her face.

"Ugh! Malfoy! What in Merlin's name do you – "

"Will you stop scuttling around for two minutes and just listen to me?" demanded Draco sharply. "The meeting with my mother today –"

"Malfoy,_ honestly!"_ she interrupted, "We've already talked about this. Like I said yesterday, just because she's related to you does not mean I will treat her like rubbish. But if your father were here I couldn't say the same."

He looked at her with hard eyes. "Don't you dare start on about my father," he sneered.

She hesitated, not knowing if he was being sincere or just trying to goad her into another argument, but after all these years she new it would feel so good to finally tell Draco off – to reinforce what he already knew. "After all the horrible things Lucius has done it's a wonder he's not back in Azkaban." She went on, her voice getting stronger as her passion revealed itself, "I say he deserves what's happening to him! Finally, he's getting what's been coming to him! All the people he hurt, all the filthy lies he told and all the bribes – maybe now he can finally feel what it's like to be below others –"

"Enough!" Draco snarled, his bark echoed off the stone walls. Traffic halted for a moment outside the door but he didn't worry. Not one of those people out there would dare question him, not if his family could wipe theirs off the face of the earth. His tone was hushed but livid, "Where do you get off calling my father filthy, _mudblood?_" She visibly flinched when the word was said. It had been so long since she had been called that.

Without her realizing it he had backed her into the wooden paneled wall. All the while she was spitting her outbursts at him like a wildcat he had been advancing on her, towering over her. She thought she had lost her will to fight completely until a little spark of retaliation alit in her breast. Trying to stand stronger before the taller man, she raised herself to her full height, refusing to back down.

"I _'get off'_ calling him filthy because he is the most despicable person I have ever had the misfortune of meeting in my entire life." Hermione hissed with as much vehemence she could manage, "You and your mother both know how dreadful he is so don't you dare try to tell me otherwise."

She thought it likely she would be smacked for her rudeness, especially if directed to him, and for an instant she thought he was going to do it. His rage building up in him, pulling his muscles in his jaw taut as a drum, she was ready for anything he could throw at her. He was close enough for her to smell his after shave, feel his breath on her face. Adrenaline raced through her blood, heightening her senses. But, almost to her disappointment, he turned away. When he had walked a few feet from her, she could see the stress on his face. She almost regretted what she had said. Not because of the things she said about Lucius but because she could tell Draco was already filled with anxiety. The last few days had been wearing on him like sandpaper and she could see the darkness beneath his eyes. He sighed heavily, the fight leaving both of them almost instantly.

"I don't ever want to hear you speak about my father like that again," he said. His voice was calm but held authority, "You hear me, Granger? Especially not in front of my mother, I don't think she could handle it right now.

Alright?" He waited for her response.

"Okay." She said in a subdued tone.

She wanted more than anything to tell him that she was sorry and that she didn't mean to make things worse than they already were for him. But she new that because of who they were she couldn't: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy never said sorry and never reconciled differences. Gryffindors and Slytherins still don't get along even after all these years. _"Old habits die hard"_ was the only way she could describe it and the unspoken rules had to be followed. They could agree to disagree but they could never be friends, or at least, they weren't supposed to be.

Draco ran his hands through his hair and nodded in agreement. There was a silence between them. Hermione remembered she had somewhere to be. Trying to make an excuse to leave, Hermione attempted to sound flippant but instead sounded weary like a child reprimanded by her father, "So… Are we done here?"

Draco had a far away look in his eyes. He ignored her question and said distractedly, "What do you think will happen to him?" He crossed his arms.

"I have to be going, Malfoy. I'll talk to you after the meeting--"

"No, Granger, what's going to happen to him? Is he going back to Azkaban?"

"What?!" She cried, "Do you honestly think the Ministry is going to lock him up just because he's been bitten by a werewolf?" His jaw slackened. She was being blunt but she felt she had to be. "You really are thick sometimes."

"Werewolves are vicious animals!" He looked dumbfounded and angry, "Surely the _Ministry_ can't just — _set him_ _free_ on the public."

"Your father was already a vicious animal, Malfoy." She stated matter-of-factly but he shot her a weary look. "Alright, I'll stop." She sounded annoyed and looked at her toes. "Besides, you remember Remus Lupin. By proving that he wasn't a threat to the community he was allowed to get a job. And a job with children, at that!" Hermione smiled at the memory of Remus happily teaching at Hogwarts. "Dumbledore was very generous to him. If anything, I hope this experience opens your eyes a peek. Lycanthropes are wizards, too."

Draco hushed at that.

"Perhaps… Perhaps if your father tries to make up for the things he did others will be generous to him also, though it'll be nearly impossible to find anyone as apt to forgiveness now that Dumbledore is gone."

He remained silent. Hermione knew what he was thinking. He was thinking that it's going to be impossible for his father to change into someone worth forgiving and he was probably thinking about Fenrir Greyback. Hermione suddenly felt unimaginable pity towards Draco and his family. The Malfoys had a dark past that had already proven to be very hard to escape from and now they had this! Hermione knew that the wizarding society was tough on werewolves and other 'cursed' individuals. She wished she could help but at the same time she wished she could let them burn in the irony. They were the _Malfoys_ for Merlin's sake! If anyone deserved something like this, it was them.

"Malfoy, I really have to leave now," She started regretfully, "I know you wouldn't want me to be late for the meeting."

Draco nodded vaguely, feeling behind him for a chair and then plopping into it. He looked shocked and devastated but also dreamy and disconnected. He frowned a bit and cleared his throat, opened his mouth to say something but didn't. It was as though he didn't know what to do.

Hermione wanted to comfort him but she didn't know how. "Don't worry, he'll still be your same old dad in the end, now wont he?" She offered lamely. Hermione really had to work on her people-skills. Didn't she have a book on that somewhere?

He still wouldn't look at her. "Yeah, Granger, just get the hell out of here," Draco mumbled.

Hermione made a frustrated sound; her face was one of disbelief. "I don't have time for this!" She hissed at him feeling betrayed. Hadn't _he_ wanted to talk to _her_ in the first place? She tried her best to help him and apparently it wasn't enough. It was never enough. Turning on her heel, she left him sitting there, depressed and pathetic. The last thing he saw was a flash of her fluttering robe disappear around the door frame.

* * *

_Hey, guys! I re-wrote this chapter. When I posted chapter two I realized that the first one sucked balls and I finally decided I should do something about it. For those of you that read the first version, you may notice that this one is much more calm. It's also about a page and a half longer. I hope this one is better than the last!_

_Please review before you leave._


	2. Lycanthrope Family Planning

Never thought I'd update, did you? Muhahaha… If you don't feel like taking two minutes out of your life to review this story then please, don't read it. If I don't get enough reviews I will not update. Now that I have read Deathly Hallows I've decided to leave out the characters Jo killed off. That includes Remus Lupin. Sorry. :c

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and it's rightful characters belong JK Rowling. Not me.

* * *

In spite of her outward show of indifference toward Malfoy, stepping out of that cubicle had been nearly one of the hardest things Hermione had ever done. She truly couldn't imagine what he must be going through, though she knew it must be extraordinarily confusing especially for him. As much of a useless prick as he was, when Malfoy had fallen into that chair looking as pathetic as he did, Hermione had to bite her tongue and turn away. At times, her maternal instincts were quite strong (an attribute she had picked up from Molly Weasley over the years). Though, she was sure if Malfoy had been given a choice between eating a live spider or a motherly hug from Hermione Granger, he would gobble up the spindly creature in the blink of an eye. _'But really,'_ she huffed, _'he doesn't deserve such sympathy in the first place.'_

Hermione's absent thoughts beset her as she stood in the stuffed elevator, an array of violet-colored memo airplanes agitating the space above her head. One came rather close to her ear forcing her to swat it away. Her meeting with Amos Diggory and the others was scheduled for ten minutes from now and she would have been there purposefully early by now if Draco hadn't stopped her in the office.

After the elevator took everyone to their destination, Hermione was left alone in the magical lift, which promptly and much to her alarm, instead of taking her to Level 4, took a detour to, "Level 2: The Atrium," stated the automated female voice coolly. Just as she was about to punish the lift by jamming her fist into the button console the oak paneled doors slid open revealing a pale-haired woman with her nose upturned in the most superior fashion. She regarded Hermione with an indignant sniff and stepped into the deviant elevator, sidling the furthest distance away from Hermione as she could manage in the small space. She reached out a pale-skinned hand and tapped the golden button labeled _"__Level 4: Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."_

Hermione hemmed giving the woman a side glance. "Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy," she said politely, but only because it was necessary.

Narcissa Malfoy glanced at her in a similar but foul way and said sweetly, "And to you, Miss Granger. What a delight it is to finally meet you in person. I've heard many things about you," her tone leaning a little more to the tart side.

"All good, I hope," retorted Hermione, still not looking at the older woman. The elevator's even voice indicated that they had reached their destination and once again the oak doors slid open. The two looked at each other for the first time. Hermione had to admit that Narcissa was beautiful. Her graying hair and lightly lined face only added to her refined appearance making her look every inch the aristocrat she was, but it was hard to appreciate such beauty when it was forcing you to look up into its nostrils.

Nevertheless, Hermione suddenly felt very aware of how carelessly she had piled her disobedient hair onto the top of her head this morning. She was sure that every bobby pin she had forced into the frizzy nest was visible to Narcissa's scrutiny. Hermione inclined her head motioning for the other woman to exit before her. "I believe this is our stop."

Narcissa nodded then hesitated, a sneer creeping over her lips, "'_Our_ stop'? Whatever do you mean, girl?"

Hermione deftly placed a hand over the elevator door to stop its smooth shutting. "Oh, they didn't tell you? I've been assigned to your husband's case." Narcissa gulped. Hermione noticed. "I hope it won't be any inconvenience to you."

Narcissa locked eyes with Hermione. "Not at all," she said and walked calmly through the oak lift doors.

* * *

Inside of the door labeled _"Lycanthrope Victim Counseling and Family Planning" _the meeting had started. Amos Diggory sat at the head of the long mahogany table that's surface showed much wear and tear. Literally, there were long gashes that looked to be made by vicious sharp claws and teeth. The wooden paneled walls also bore the same frightening marks. The whole room held an ominous aura that made the air heavy with something uninviting and evil. It's haunted past was so obvious a lingering howl could almost be heard in the uncomfortable silence. Hermione shuddered, reminded of the night she and Harry had first seen Remus transform in the Forbidden Forest. She could almost feel the Time Turner's weight around her neck again.

Hermione caught a glimpse of what might have been a brief, sad crumple to Narcissa's mouth. _'Must be thinking about how her furniture will fare after the first full moon,'_ Hermione mused inwardly, half jokingly, half not. The table could have seated as many as eight people but harbored only herself, Mrs. Malfoy and Diggory. She felt oddly small in her sturdy wooden chair. Now that the three of them were in their places, Diggory spoke at last.

"Welcome to Lycanthrope Victim Counseling and Family Planning, everyone. I am Amos Diggory, Director of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." He offered his hand over the corner of the table to Narcissa. She obliged, shaking the man's hand gingerly. "Please let me begin by expressing my deepest condolences to you, Mrs. Malfoy. Gaining a werewolf into a family can be of the hardest things one can do. We only wish to make this awful ordeal a bit less difficult on you and your son."

Hearing that, she let go of his hand at once, snatching her's away as if it had been burned. "Sir, I assure you that the Malfoy family can handle this obstacle just like we have anything else. I am not willing to accept your pity, Mr. Diggory," she stated with a transparent mask of confidence. Her hands shook softly with either fear or rage, though her tone would never give away the true meaning. Hermione was starting to feel a little unsure of how to treat the woman--to show her sympathy or treat her like the stubborn witch she was. Her warring emotions reminded her of how she had felt towards Draco just minutes before.

Ruffled, Diggory went on, running his abandoned hand through his thinning hair. "In this meeting room I like to create a safe environment for our clients. Here you can speak freely about your concerns and feelings about the transformations your husband will be facing." His small speech sounded flat and bitter through grated teeth while he glared Narcissa with contempt. Sensing the rising tension, Hermione cut in.

"Mr. Diggory, when do you think Lucius will be well enough to attend these meetings himself?" she asked, glancing at both of them. "Shouldn't counseling be given to the victim who is directly affected?"

Narcissa's glare flicked to Hermione in an instant.

The older woman's voice was quiet and cold, hurt, even. "Do you think my son and I are not _directly affected_ by this?" Hermione gasped, realizing how inconsiderate she must have sounded, but it was too late. What's said was said. "As I mentioned earlier, I have heard _many_ things about you, Miss Granger, but I _never_ heard anything about you being so stupid." If looks could kill, Hermione would have been struck dead on the spot.

"I'm sorry, I—"

"Please, excuse me." Narcissa murmured and stood from her chair. She left the room and shut the door quietly behind her.

Both Amos and Hermione stared after Narcissa with their mouths agape. Placing both her hands over her face, Hermione let out a guilty sigh.

"That went wonderfully," she said in a muffled voice.

"Perhaps we can set up another meeting for next week, Miss Granger?" But Hermione was already getting up. She opened the heavy, wooden door with some difficulty and poked her head around the corner. Narcissa could be seen sobbing into her son's shoulder some ways down the hall. Had Draco been waiting there for her all along? The Malfoy family was always full of surprises.

"Mother, don't cry. _Please_," Draco muttered into his mother's hair. He looked over her shuddering shoulder, straight into Hermione's eyes and glared. No words were needed when she looked back at him. _"What have you done to her?" _were clearly his thoughts. Hermione stepped back into the dim room and away from the disappointed face of Draco. She sighed again. Today is going to be a long day.


	3. Author's Note and Preview

Hello my dear readers,

I have changed the title "Slow Burn" (possibly temporarily) to "Snap". Also, I have changed the second genre to "horror". You may be wondering, _"Why should I care?"_ Though, I really hope you're not.

The answer is: There are some serious changes I'm going to be making to my story. I have decided to change the plot so I can better incorporate my original character and when this idea stuck me while watching Wolfman, I knew there was no way I could go back.

Now, as a person, I am very indecisive. Anyone who's kept up with this fic knows that I have re-written the first chapter, changed the title twice, and have been working on the third chapter for close to a year! I forgive you if you hate me.

My plans are so far are to take down the first two chapters and start all over—a complete overhaul is in order. Who knows, maybe I'll get some new readers on the way! I promise you it will be better than ever before.

And just as a warning, don't expect any updates any time soon.

_Love you all_,

Feel Joy

* * *

PS: Here's a bit of a preview of what's to come:

_She screamed, her high-pitched thrills deadening into the soft undergrowth of the dark forest blurring past her. She was being chased by something – an animal – a monster –no, a wolf!_


End file.
